


Little Soldier

by cloudnymphs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: Since Atem’s return, Yugi understandably is rather over protective of his partner. While his care for Atem is admirable, Yugi finds himself in less than favorable predicaments, rushing into danger to save Atem without worrying about his own safety. Unfortunately, this is something Atem still attempts to remedy.OrYugi doesn’t fear death as long as it means he can protect Atem, and this results in more problems than solutions.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Little Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble request that i had SO much fun writing!

Yugi woke to a painful tingling in his head, coupled with a series of gasps that eventually rocked him back to his senses.

“He’s awake!” That was grandpa’s voice, and little by little the others came into view. Yugi by now was certain he was in his bedroom, obviously in his bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed was his mother, near the window was grandpa and no doubt standing above him with his own concerned expression was Atem. 

“Yugi–what the hell were you thinking?” Atem’s tone was as loud as it could be for someone who rarely rose his voice. He was quick to place a comforting hand on Yugi’s face, feeling him as if he was a sickly child.

Solomon and Yugi’s mother gave each other a look of understanding and left the room, leaving Yugi and Atem alone.

It was then that memories of the previous hours or so began to arise, and Yugi felt that throbbing pain in his head. 

He vaguely remembered going shopping with Atem. It was a Saturday, meaning Yugi wasn’t nose deep in his clothing and game designs and Atem wasn’t busy doing inventory at his museum. They had free time together, and usually took advantage of the weekend to go shopping and just in general spend time with one another.

After spending about three hours in one of their favorite clothing stores, their plan was to go to a nearby park and have lunch. 

All seemed well for the two until it came time to cross the street. Now in the past, Yugi was notorious for not paying attention when walking through cross walks, and practically running into the street without looking, but in his defense that day he had followed every law. Yet he still managed to get hit by a car.

But alas, he told himself, it wasn’t the fault of his own foolish antics. He and Atem were crossing the street together and someone had run a red light.

By the way things looked, Atem was surely in the line of fire for the speeding car and in no way, shape or form did it look like the driver was going to stop.

It took Yugi all of two seconds to push Atem out of the way to safety, without even realizing two tons of metal were hurling his way. And as a person who was only 4'11, and weighed less than 130 pounds, he wasn’t very shocked when he went hurling midair after the car collided with him. For a few seconds, Yugi saw just how small people were from as high as he was and jokingly wondered if this is what it felt like to be a bird.

If the situation wasn’t so dire, he would have laughed, but as Yugi had only fractions of a second before he collided with the concrete, he decided to think of more logical things–like how he’d survive this fall.

Now it all made sense.

Bringing himself back into present, he gazed at Atem who now sat upon the bed, an expression of both anger and concern plagued his face. 

“You were out for a day Yugi–I was able to heal you but if I wasn’t here–you’d probably be…” He drifted off and Yugi felt guilty. Dead. Atem wanted to say, but he simply couldn’t. 

“You were going to be hurt.” Yugi managed, his head still throbbing. “I couldn’t just let that car hit you–where is that driver anyway?”

“He sped off.” Atem responded. “Yugi–you seem to forget I’m not human. I can’t be killed by a speeding car, or anything mundane like that. But you can be.”

“I know.” Yugi admitted. Ever since Atem came back from the after life (it had been what, four years now), Yugi had to remind himself that Atem was indeed, omnipotent. He looked human and acted like such. But there were small instances that showed otherwise–whether it be the flicker of gold in his eyes, or even something more overt, like healing Yugi after an accident. 

Still, Yugi didn’t like relying on Atem for that stuff. Atem had done so much that Yugi was determined to give him a peaceful, stress free life on Earth, even if that meant Yugi himself getting hit by a car.

“Regardless, I couldn’t just let you get run over. I’m supposed to protect you too Atem. I’m your husband, it’s my job." 

Atem let out a low chuckle as Yugi softly rubbed his own head, trying to feel just where the bruise was from his collision.

Though Yugi let out his own smile at the mention of ‘husband’. The two had been married for a little over a year, though it seemed like they’d been married since Yugi first met Atem. They’d gone through so many trials together and had only come out stronger. 

Because of that, Yugi had grown protective Atem. As if the pain of the ceremonial duel wasn’t hard enough on him, Yugi didn’t get the closure he needed. Not even when Atem visited him briefly when he rescued him after the duel with Diva. Everyone expected Yugi to get over Atem’s departure but he never could, and that had affects on Yugi that Atem was still working on. 

That included him rushing into danger when he sensed Atem could be hurt.

Atem, now laying down next to Yugi began to gently caress his cheek, half tempted to take away the throbbing headache he knew Yugi was experience, yet wanting to leave it as a lesson.

"Yes, it is your job to protect me I guess. You are and have always been brave, and now you’re like my little soldier–aren’t you.” Atem exhaled. “But Yugi, you cannot be foolish–I thought you were dead.”

Yugi exhaled in understanding, tightly clinging on to Atem. 

“I know that you’re still hurting over the way things went but…It scares me when you do things like that. None of it was easy for me either. Do you know I had to watch you, without being able to speak to you. The only time I was able to come back was when you completed the puzzle, when you needed my help to save the world–again. And even then when I returned, I thought you had died.”

There was a bit of silence, signifying understanding on Yugi’s part.

He closed his eyes and nodded.

“You are certainly my soldier,” Atem repeated. “But even kings have to protect their soldiers–so let’s protect each other, okay?" 

Yugi smiled. "Okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos if you did and tell me what you think! I like the idea of yugi being protective of Atem, or basically just being his knight in shining armor, but yugi also has to realize that he's human so some things he understandably cannot do. like survive getting hit by a car.


End file.
